Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith is een Star Wars film uit 2005, geschreven en geregisseerd door George Lucas. Het is de zesde star wars film en de derde uit de prequel trilogie. Door opgekochte rechten door Disney van Lucasfilm in 2012 heeft Disney nu alle rechten voor de Star Wars films en behoort het tot de Disney-films. Openingstekst Verhaal De Clone Wars raasden de voorbije drie jaar door het universum als een ware tornado. Talloze Jedi sneuvelden in de strijd en het universum was verdeeld in twee kampen. Terwijl de Galactic Republicen de Jedi vooral actief waren in de Outer Rim Sieges, viel GeneralGrievous van de CIS plotseling Coruscant aan. Deze totaal onverwachte aanval zorgde voor paniek en in het tumult werdSupreme Chancellor Palpatine gekidnapt. De twee helden uit de Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker, nu een Jedi Knight, en Obi-Wan Kenobiwerden teruggeroepen om Palpatine te bevrijden. Toen Anakin en Obi-Wan zich een weg hadden gebaand door de talloze schepen die boven Coruscant elkaar aan het bestoken waren met hun zwaarste kalibers, arriveerden ze op de Invisible Hand, het schip van Grievous en het schip waar Palpatine zich bevond. Toen de twee Jedi de Supreme Chancellor vonden, werden ze geconfronteerd met Count Dooku. In het gevecht was Obi-Wan al snel buiten westen, maar het was Anakin die met zijn sterk toegenomen krachten Dooku overmeesterde. Dooku was overgeleverd aan de genade van Anakin, maar op aandringen van Palpatine, tot grote verbazing van Dooku omdat hij uiteraard wist wie Darth Sidious was, onthoofdde Anakin Darth Tyranus. In hun poging om te ontsnappen werden Anakin, Obi-Wan (terug bij bewustzijn), Palpatine en R2-D2gevangengenomen door Grievous. Alvorens het tot een confrontatie kon komen, ontsnapte de cyborg General. De Invisible Hand leed onder het zware geschut van de Republic schepen en werd zwaar getroffen. Toch slaagde Anakin om het kolossale schip veilig te landen op Coruscant. Maar Anakins leven stond op het punt om grondig te veranderen. Padmé Amidala bracht hem het nieuws dat ze in verwachting was. Dat was uiteraard heuglijk nieuws, ware het niet dat Anakin - net zoals drie jaar geleden over zijn moeder - een nachtmerrie had over Padmé die zou sterven tijdens de geboorte. Vanaf dat moment wou Anakin voorkomen dat Padmé zou sterven omdat hij overtuigd was dat zijn droom de toekomst uitbeeldde. Anakins band met Palpatine was ook hechter geworden tijdens de Clone Wars. Zo hecht zelfs dat Palpatine Anakin aanstelde als zijn persoonlijke lijfwacht en als zijn vertegenwoordiger in de High Jedi Council. De Jediwaren helemaal niet blij met deze zet van Palpatine en Anakin was bijzonder kwaad toen hij te horen kreeg dat hij geen Jedi Master werd, ondanks het feit dat hij in de Council mocht zetelen. Ondertussen waren de Outer Rim Sieges nog steeds aan de gang en vertrok Yoda naar Kashyyyk om de Wookiees te helpen. Anakin werd steeds meer in het nauw gedreven toen Obi-Wan Kenobi hem vroeg om Palpatine te bespioneren. Anakin beschouwde Palpatine als een mentor en vond het voorstel van de High Jedi Council onwaardig. Tijdens een voorstelling in de Coruscant Opera House vertelde Palpatine aan Anakin Skywalker dat Grievousgelokaliseerd was op de planeet Utapau. Palpatine zag dat iets Anakin dwarszat en begon voorzichtig te polsen naar de plannen van de Jedi Council. Anakin was echter bijzonder geïnteresseerd in de Sith-legende die Palpatine vertelde over Darth Plagueis. Deze Sith Lord kon immers - volgens Palpatine - beletten dat personen die hij liefhad, stierven... Plagueis kon immers de Midi-chlorians met de Force beïnvloeden en zo beslissen over het leven. Obi-Wan vertrok de dag erna naar Utapau om Grievous uit te schakelen. Nadat dit gelukt was, vond Mace Winduhet tijd om Palpatine te dwingen om af te zien van zijn 'emergency powers' die hij had verkregen voor de Clone Wars. Anakin bracht de boodschap over van de dood van Grievous aan Palpatine, maar ontdekte in het zich daarop ontspinnende gesprek dat Palpatine eigenlijk de mysterieuze Darth Sidious was. Palpatine smeekte Anakin om bij hem in de leer te gaan en zo te leren hoe hij Padmé kon redden van de dood. Anakin waarschuwde echter Mace Windu over Palpatine's geheime identiteit. Windu vertrok met de aanwezige leden van de Jedi Council om Palpatine te arresteren, en verzocht Anakin op zijn plaats te blijven. Anakins angst om Padmé was echter té groot en hij keerde terug naar Palpatine. Na een duel had Palpatine afgerekend met Kit Fisto,Saesee Tiin en Agen Kolar, maar Mace Windu had hem - schijnbaar - verslagen. Palpatine smeekte om zijn leven te sparen en doordat Windu's Lightsaber de Force Lightning terugkaatste, vervormde het gelaat van Palpatine volledig. Toen Windu Sidious de genadeslag wou toedienen, greep Anakin in en sneed Windu's hand af. Daarna veerde een herboren Sidious recht en katapulteerde Mace Windu met Force Lightning in de afgrond vanCoruscant. Anakin besefte toen pas goed wat hij had gedaan, maar onder invloed van Sidious aanvaardde hij om zijn Apprentice te worden. Zo zou hij alsnog Padmé kunnen redden als ze samen het geheim van Plagueis konden ontrafelen. Sidious gaf Anakin de Sith naam: Darth Vader. Zijn eerste opdracht was om de overblijvende Jedi in de Jedi Temple te vermoorden. Darth Vader die blijkbaar zo gefixeerd was op zijn eigen persoonlijke motieven en volledig was ingepalmd door Sidious trok ten strijde met de Clone Troopers. Want ondertussen had Sidious de befaamde Order 66 verstrekt, een bevel dat voor de Clone Troopers betekende dat de Jedi verraders waren en dat ze meteen moesten worden gedood. Op talloze planeten vielen Jedi ten prooi aan de verraderlijke Clones. Op Kashyyyk voelde Yoda dat er iets niet klopte en net als Obi-Wan op Utapau slaagde hij erin om te ontsnappen aan de Clones. Senator Bail Organa was getuige van een laffe moord op een Padawan en besefte dat er vanalles niet klopte. Hij ontsnapte van op Coruscant en zond een noodsignaal uit waarmee hij Obi-Wan en Yoda kon oppikken. Toch keerden ze terug naar het hol van de leeuw aangezien Bail Organa gewenst was bij een toespraak van Palpatinein de Galactic Senate. In deze toespraak verklaarde Palpatine de oprichting van het Galactic Empire en het einde van de Republic. Yoda en Obi-Wan ontdekten de ravage in de Jedi Temple en stelden een signaal in dat alle Jedi waarschuwde om weg te blijven van Coruscant. Toen Obi-Wan holografische opnames raadpleegde, kon hij niet geloven dat Anakin verantwoordelijk was voor deze slachtpartij. Yoda ging het opnemen tegen Sidious en Obi-Wan moest zijn ex-Padawan verslaan, anders regeerden de Sith over het universum. Anakin had ondertussen afscheid genomen van Padmé en vertrok naar Mustafar waar hij in opdracht van Sidious de CIS Council vermoordde. Hiermee kwam er een eind aan de Clone Wars aangezien ook alle Battle Droids van de CIS werden uitgeschakeld. Padmé geloofde Obi-Wan toen hij vertelde dat Anakin naar de Dark Side was overgelopen en Padmé kennende, verborg Obi-Wan zich in haar schip dat koers zette naar Mustafar. Het duel tegen Darth Sidious verliep voor Yoda evenwichtig, maar de Jedi Master besefte dat hij niet sterk genoeg was om Sidious te verslaan en dat de Jedi Order gefaald had om de dreiging van de Sith op te merken. Samen met Bail Organa vluchtte Yoda naar het afgelegen Polis Massa. Op Mustafar confronteerde Padmé Anakin met de beschuldigingen van Obi-Wan. Padmé merkte dat Anakin veranderd was door hoe hij vertelde over samen regeren over het universum. Anakin werd razend toen hij echter Obi-Wan tevoorschijn zag komen. Hij beschuldigde Padmé ervan om samen te werken met Obi-Wan om hem te willen doden. Door een Force Choke viel Padmé bewusteloos neer, en Anakin en Obi-Wan maakten zich klaar om een legendarisch duel uit te vechten. Beide voormalige vrienden kenden elkaar echter zo goed dat het gevecht bijna symmetrisch verliep. Na talloze obstakels te hebben geconfronteerd, kon Obi-Wan op een stukje oever springen. Ondanks een waarschuwing van Kenobi, waagde Darth Vader de sprong, maar werd hij neergesabeld door Obi-Wan. Een dodelijk gewonde Darth Vader vatte bovendien ook nog eens vuur op de hete oevers van de lavaplaneet en in afgrijzen verliet Obi-Wan zijn stervende ex-vriend. Met Padmé, in een erg slechte toestand, aan boord zette ook Obi-Wan koers naar Polis Massa. Maar Darth Sidious had gevoeld dat zijn apprentice in gevaar was, en was persoonlijk naar Mustafar afgereisd. Hij redde Darth Vader en nam hem terug mee naar Coruscant waar hij werd voorzien van een volledig pantser en helm die zijn lichaamsfuncties regelden na de bijna fatale verwondingen die hij had opgelopen. Wanneer Darth Vader ontwaakte en aan Sidious vroeg hoe het met Padmé was gesteld, antwoordde de Sith Lord dat Vader in zijn woede haar had gedood. Waarschijnlijk besefte Darth Vader op dat moment dat Sidious hem had beetgenomen en dat zijn drang om Padmé te redden enkel had bijgedragen in haar overlijden. Padmé overleed te Polis Massa, net nadat ze een tweeling had gekregen, Luke en Leia. Yoda besloot om de kinderen van Anakin en Padmé in de anonimiteit te laten opgroeien in een omgeving van liefde. Bail Organaadopteerde Leia Organa als zijn dochter en Obi-Wan bracht Luke Skywalker naar Owen Lars, de stiefbroer van Anakin op Tatooine. Alvorens Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi afscheid namen, vertelde Yoda dat Obi-Wan's ex-MasterQui-Gon Jinn een weg had gevonden om zijn bewustzijn te bewaren na zijn dood. Tijdens hun verblijf op respectievelijk Dagobah en Tatooine zou Jinn ook aan hen leren hoe ze dit konden doen. De regeerders van het universum, Darth Sidious en Darth Vader aanschouwden de bouw van een nieuw superwapen van het Galactic Empire. Het zou nog negentien jaar duren alvorens een nieuwe hoop voor het universum zou opstaan... Nogmaals bedankt Star Wars Wiki! Dat we jullie verhaal over mochten nemen. Universum es:Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith fr:Star Wars III : La Revanche des Sith pl:Gwiezdne wojny: część III – Zemsta Sithów zh:星球大战：西斯大帝的复仇 Categorie:Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith